Diary of a Popstar
by musiclover1624
Summary: So she's a secret pop star and her mom is famous too. What will happen starting out at a new school and new crushes? Will she be able to focus on her career? When all else fails can she find the music within?
1. First Day

**Chapter 1**

**Hey this is my first story so don't judge, just enjoy.**

Hey, my name is Catherine, Cat for short. I just moved to California with my mom, and today is my first day. My mom and I travel a lot due to her job. She is an actress, she stars in big films. When I see her new movie everyone's like wow that's your mom? I'm just like yep that's her again. We've moved six times in the past year, always on the road again with her career. I'm really happy for her though, she has her talent and I have mine. I play the piano and guitar. My mom says I'm also good at singing but. she's a mom she _has_ to say that.

Well, back to my story. I'm starting off in the second semester if my sophomore year. New school, new people what can I say. When I entered the school, I was in aw. The halls were just sweeping with teenagers, and teachers, all in a hurry to get to their next class. As I made my through the halls I somehow got lost, when I ran into a boy. He had reddish brownish hair and was somewhat athletic. What do you know I wasn't paying attention and we ran right into each other, classic. His books and loose papers went flying everywhere and I fell flat on my butt. I was so embarrassed. I offered to help and he said yes. While helping I knew that we were going to be friends. After that incident he helped me find my way through the halls.

As I said thank you and remembered that I didn't catch his name.

"Hey umm... I didn't catch a name?"

"It's Patrick" he said "and yours?"

"Catherine."

"Well see you later Catherine. Bye."(Smiles)

"Bye."

He was really sweet and kind. As I entered the class it was supposed to be chemistry. Then I saw an empty seat and sat down. I was relieved to have found the right classroom.

"What's your name?" the teacher said.

"Catherine Walker".

"Ah new student and starting second quarter, so we'll need you to take an exam to see where you are" the teacher said.

"okay" I said.

Thankfully the bell rang. Off to gym? I didn't know that I'd have gym the first day of school. I didn't even bring a change of clothes. All I had was my jeans and a t-shirt on. When I entered the gym I was amazed how new it looked. It was totally redone. Then the class entered in their gym"uniforms".

I was like what the, there is no way I'm wearing a uniform to gym class. I heard a whistle and the teacher yelling.

"Where's your uniform missy?!"

"Um, I don't have one. See I'm new here and it's my first day and I.."

"Blah, Blah, Blah" He said "has a seat on the bench".

Oh joy this is going to be fun semester. As I took a seat on the bench I popped in my i-pod and began doodling in my notebook when I say the most beautiful thing ever. He had brown curly hair and was tall, dark and handsome. Till I saw his face, guess who it was... Nick Jerry Jonas.

The youngest of the Jonas brothers. I had to admit he was cute but, (I can't fall for another guy especially him) I thought to myself.

**Flashback**

**Every school i went to in the past had someone famous. Like when I was in Florida, in my freshmen class was the ever so talented Cody Linly. Also when I was in England I went to a boarding school with Rupert Grint. I really liked him at the time and ten I had to end up moving. We tried that long distance relationship thing and well, let's just say were not together anymore.**

So as you can see I can't deal with anymore relationships. As i was rocking out to my ipod, I wasn't paying attention and next thing I new I was in the nurses' office. When I woke up my head hurt. When I got up I saw the nurse she told me that I could go back to class and that I didn't break anything. I said to her

"What just happened?"

She said "You got a soccer ball kicked at you". "Don't you remember?"

"Well if you don't remember, ask the one who did it".

The last thing I expected was Nick to walk into the room.

"Hey I'm so sorry for what happened, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine; I have to get to lunch." (Walking past him quickly)

He chased after me and finally caught to me.

"Hey the least I can do is, walk you there."

"Thanks." I said

As we made our way down the hallway, he stopped and asked...

"Hey, are you in a band?" He noticed my guitar.

"Uh, no not really, I just play because I love it. I sort of grew up with it, you know?"

"Yeah I know what that's like."

"Hey why don't you... (He was interrupted)

"Hey doll face" it was some girl, but I could tell she was popular because of the way she dressed; the expensive Dior sunglasses, the lacy shirt that looked like the one from Victoria's Secret and the jeans that were from Hollister. She was the girl that every guy wanted to be with. While she was going on about something, my mind totally blanked. Then she finally got irritated and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I suddenly was back.

"So, Hun while you were daydreaming I just told Nicky here that I was having a party, and you weren't invited." she said in a high pitched voice.

"What ever I have plans tonight" I said.

She gave me a smirk and grabbed Nicks hand and strutted away.

I didn't care, I've dealt with a lot of girls like her, their all the same.

After the final bell I was thankful for school to be over.

**So what did you think? I know a little different, but sometimes different can work. Look for my next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Party

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day felt like forever, then the last bell rang and I dashed for my locker and made my way outside to make my not so long walk home. I had my guitar case on one arm and my backpack on the other, but the whole walk home I couldn't help but think about that girl's party. I didn't even bother to catch her name. At least today is Friday and I have the whole weekend to look forward to. That's what I thought till I got home.

When I entered the living room I set my keys on the table and saw my mom practicing her lines for her new movie. I think she's starring in one of those Steven Spielberg films and she gets to be the damsel in distress. Can't wait for her to practice her scream. A couple months ago back in Chicago, she was starring in that Amityville horror remake and one night she was practicing her scream, she woke the neighbors and the next thing you know they call the police because they thought someone was dieing. Yet she still one a Grammy for her famous scream. Back to the story.

My mom signaled that she was almost finished, so I made my way to my room to finish unpacking. The house we moved into is a really nice one. It's a two story house with a sundeck and a pool in the back yard. It is pretty nice, but room was even cooler, it was the second biggest and of course my mom had the master bedroom. There are two guest rooms, but I don't think we'll be using them, so mom lets me use one as my music space. I have all my guitars and keyboards set up in there, also posters of the hottest bands on the walls. My room already had wooden flooring and a bed, so all I had to do was paint it. I'm still thinking about a color. My closet is really cool too; it's a walk in closet. It has shelves and drawers and a lot of shoe space. After I finished unpacking the necessities, I made my way down stairs to find my mom on the phone again talking to her manager. When she hung up she told me the bad news...

"Honey, I have to go to LA for a couple of days and stay down there, but I'll be back. Just stay out of trouble and you'll be fine. Maybe have a new friend over."

"Mom you can't be serious, we just got here and I've got school." I said.

" Just take the bus and I know we just got here but, look honey it will help my career and possible we'll be able to stay here for longer than a month." she said trying to find the bright side of things.

She always says and does things like that. One minute were spending time together and the next she's off going somewhere with her manager. My mom went up stairs to start packing, so I left a note that I was going out. I just had to get away and think. So I changed my clothes and decided to head down to the beach. When I got there I sat my towel down and watched the sun set. While I was gazing at the sun touching the water I heard a somewhat familiar voice. It was Patrick.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting here alone? Mind if I join you? He said.

"Sure" I said blushing. He sat down and suddenly said "Do you want to go to a party tonight?" I was thinking to myself that this could be the start of a good friendship, so I decided to go with him. "I'll pick you up at eight." He said softly. As he walked away, I was already planning on what I was going to wear. I packed up my stuff and headed home to find a rocking outfit and hairstyle.

In my closet I put out all of the possible outfits, but then I saw the perfect one. It was a The Academy Is t-shirt and some skinny jeans paired with a studded belt and my vans. I straightened my hair and put some extra colors in it, like red and black. Then I put some really cool jewelry on and makeup and I was ready to go. I always carry around a guitar pick in my pocket for good luck.

When I heard the doorbell ring I ran down the stairs to answer it. I didn't realize how nervous I was till I reached the bottom of them. My heat was racing and my palms started to get all sweaty. I kept myself calm and finally opened the door. There was Patrick, his hair was amazing, and he wore jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a pair of DC shoes. He looked really hot. I couldn't help but stare. "Wow, you look great!" He said while his eyes twinkled. "Thanks, so do you." I replied. He took my hand and led me to his car. It was a white Chevy. It looked really new. He opened my car door. Wow, he's a gentleman I thought to myself. When he got in and pulled away from the curb the car fell silent. It was a little awkward, but I just had to break it. "So, where's this party at?" I said smiling. "It's not too far, but the girl who's throwing it said I could invite someone, so...I...chose you." he said blushing. That was so sweet.

When we arrived the house was lit up with strobe lights and lasers. It was pretty cool from the outside, but once we got inside, wow. There were so many people. The house was so nice and it looks like the girl had a lot of money due to the high ceilings and chandeliers. Plus, the family portraits throughout the house. Patrick took my hand and led me out to the backyard, where there was a pool and stage set up. "Oh my gosh, this house is amazing!" I said. "Yea, it's pretty sweet. Hey do you want to...maybe...dance?" He said nervously. "Yea, I'd like that." He took my hand again and led me to the dance floor. The beat of the song was fast, but once I looked into his eyes I knew I could rock it. The song ended and there was an announcement that the band would be playing in a few moments.

The hostess of the party got up on stage with a microphone. She was wearing a very gold, shiny party dress. I couldn't see her face but then she spoke. "Hey everyone, are you all having a good time?! Well then, I got an awesome band to play here tonight and please welcome the one, the only...Jonas Brothers!" she said into the microphone. I knew right then whose party this was and who was up on stage. "Okay everybody lets just keep having an awesome party and enjoy the music!" She said way too excited. Patrick turned to me and said "I didn't know that she was that close with the Jonas Brothers." "Neither did me..." I said angrily.

After they finished playing for about an hour, I got really tired, and told Patrick "I think it's about time that I be getting home..." I was cut off. "Why do you want to leave so early hun? Were just getting the party started." she snickered. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't exactly introduced myself. My name is Veronica and I don't remember inviting you. But I do remember inviting you Patrick." she said. "Want to dance? I promise to get away from this loser as fast as possible." she said taking his arm. I couldn't believe what she was doing! Then behind her I saw Nick. "You know what Veronica, I don't really want to dance with you, because I already have a date tonight and i recall that you said I could invite anyone I wanted." She just stood there in jealously. "Oh so you'd rather hang out with her than me? Well then let's see how much you'd like her wet!" She suddenly pushed me backward towards the pool. I stood once more and then out of nowhere she pushed me again. The water was freezing and I wasn't prepared for it, so I breathed in a whole lot of water. When I came up to the surface, I saw everyone laughing. Except Patrick and Nick. I was so embarrassed. I got out of the pool and then Veronica said "Welcome to my town. Don't cry, you'll mess up your makeup." I could feel my tears burning in my eyes, but I held them back. I just had to get out of there as fast as possible. So a made a run for it. While running, everyone was laughing and pointing. I knew I had to get here back, but not tonight, not tonight.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 

You know it! Chapter #3 is up!

After that incident at Veronica's party, I've been thinking. Today is Saturday and I could invite over the rest of my band members, they always know how to cheer me up. They are like my partners in crime. So I called them up and they said yea. Just so you know they do live close to LA and their parents also don't really care. First you have Daniel, he plays the drums. He is wicked awesome. For his last birthday I shipped him these one of a kind drum sticks. Then you have Savannah, she plays the key board. She can play and mix all kinds of music you want. Third you have Jamie, he plays the bass. Last Christmas I got him a vintage guitar from Salt Lake City. He took a picture of himself opening the present. His face was priceless. Finally you have James; he plays the electric guitar and sings also. They all have great talents and much more.

An hour past and then the door bell rang, it was Jamie. He look awesome like always with his beach blond hair with black highlights hanging in his eyes. He was cute, but most girls didn't take the time for him because of the way he dressed. He has the skinny jeans and the bands you never hear of shirts. He still was my friend and he could always make me laugh. Later, Savannah, James and Daniel arrived. They haven't changed a bit. But I did notice that Savannah was acting differently around Daniel.

We set up in the garage and began to practice our songs. First we did our oldies and then some that the famous bands did. Our favorite to play is Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Daniel just loves that song. After we were done practicing we all went out to explore around town. "So, Cat how long do you think you'll stay here this time?" asked James. "I really don't know. My mom is out again for a couple of days and I have the house to myself." We went down to the beach to put our feet in the water and walk along the coast. We were down there for a while, till Savannah's mom called her on her cell to drive back home. Meanwhile, James and Jamie couldn't drive back tonight so I told them they could stay at my place. "Yea guys it's no problem, there is the two guest bedrooms. Plus I really don't want to stay alone at my new house." They were glad they could stay but, Daniel had to leave, to drive back too. I knew I wouldn't see him for a while so he told me" I'll be back for Christmas break with my family. We can throw a big party and play here. Don't worry I will be back." he finished and gave me a big hug and got into his car and drove away. My eyes didn't fill up with water, but while he left I felt like a part of me was leaving too.

That night I told the guys about the party and they knew a few ways of getting her back. I was glad they were here. Plus tomorrow is payback day.

Sunday: Operation: Payback

Everything was planned out and I knew that in the back of my mind, something bad is going to come of this. I got dressed and called up Nick, he said he'll be there at noon with Veronica. It was around nine when left the house. I made my way to the pier, waiting for Jamie when I saw him, he had a smile on his face. "So, you really want to go through this?" He asked me softly. I nodded and we walked down the pier together, hand and hand. I looked at his watch, It was almost noon. We stopped an waited for James to get down here. Then something in the air had changed. I looked up at the sky, clouds were forming in the distance. Then I saw Veronica walking with Nick towards us. She was wearing a denim mini and a polo t-shirt and some flip-flops. She was totally draped over him, like she owned him or something like that. "Hey Catherine!" Nick said nicely. But I saw Veronica give me and Jamie the evil eye. "Great, actually better...than...ever!" I said proudly. " So Veronica, what are you doing so far from the hive?" "Well, me and Nicky here are supposed to be going to the beach and then to a concert. What are you doing here? Did all the chlorine go to your head?" She said with a nasty tone. I just hoped that James would get here soon, so I didn't have to stall. Than the wind picked up and then I knew he was here with the press. "Oh Veronica, I just wanted to tell you that a lot of responsibilities come with being a Jonas Brother's girlfriend." I said. "Oh yeah, what?" she said mockingly. Then all of a sudden I saw a helicopter above us and James in it. Then the press come down the pier with their cameras. Before you know it, the wind got really strong around us and we were sort of stranding by the end of the pier where it is very easy to fall off. And you guessed it, Veronica couldn't steady herself and fell in the water below. The press swarmed and started taking pictures of California's Famous Producer's daughter falling off piers. Her facial expression was priceless. I was satisfied with our work and headed home. I knew that this would make tomorrow's headlines, I could see it now "Producer's Daughter Humiliated on Pier."

That was the payback, but something else happens when she gets home.

I don't know about the payback. I had to change it but I don't know if this one is any better. ideas???


	4. The Warning

When we got home there was a letter taped on the door and a package sitting on the ground. I picked up both and took them inside. I opened the letter first, there was only my name and address on it and nothing else. When I opened the letter it said the following,

Dear Catherine Walker,

This afternoon, you have partaken in some events that shouldn't have to happen. I hope that you learn to think twice before acting. I had to go through a great deal to erase all of the photos taken this afternoon. I know that tomorrow, kids at school will be asking about today and you will want to tell, don't. Do you really want your mother to find out what you've been up to since she's been gone? I didn't think so. Now starting tomorrow take no action in telling people about today or there will be severe consequences. Remember I'm watching you.

From,

anonymos.

P.S. Tell your friends I'm watching them too.

It was too freaky. I couldn't handle it. I was overwhelmed. Just thinking that someone out there is like stalking me. Why? That one word traced through my mind over and over again. The guys were a little frightened too. I could see it in their eyes. "What do you think this person wants from you Cat?" asked James. "I don't know, I don't know." Then there was the box. It wasn't really that big, but it looked like it could hold some clothes or something. The address it cam from wasn't familiar but, I hoped it wasn't from the weird person. I opened it and inside was another letter. It was from my aunt Lisa. She gave me some awesome clothes from Paris. She travels alot and is a fashion designer, so you can say she knows alot of people. Inside the box was a really cute yet fomal dress. It was white and it hit the floor. On the note it read "Here is a gown that you are going to need to wear on the red carpet for you mother's movie premiere and also I heard that some pretty famous stars are going to be there. Also make sure you bring a date. The premiere is the 11th of November, so be there a little early so I can meet you and you date. P.S. Also in the box is a belated sweet sixteen present. Hope you like it." It was so nice. Plus the dress was to die for. But, who would I bring?? It already was the sixth and in only five days I have to find a date! OMG!!!! The weird letter totally left my mind and I was ready for this premiere and possible party afterward. Sweet!

**WOW! MYSTERIOUS stalkers and awesome parties. I know it is short but bear with me here, the premier is only a couple days away...can she find a date in time???**


	5. Leaving

**Chapter 5**

**Yep. Chapter 5**

Today, I woke up around five thirty and was not ready for another day of school. I got out of bed and took a shower and did my hair. I picked out an awesome outfit to wear today. I got my stuff together and headed out the door. I left a note telling the guys I'll be out around two. While I was walking to school, I thought about who I'd bring to the premiere. I made up my mind to ask Patrick, so first thing when I see him, I'll ask him. When I arrived to school, I didn't realize how nervous I was until I reached his locker.I saw him walking down the hall, wow he looked cute. "Hey Cat, what's up?" he asked me. "I...was...um...wondering if you would go to one of my mom's premieres with me." I managed to get out. I was really relived but, I when he answered I didn't really know what he said. "Sure, so I have to dress up right? Also is...this like a...date?" "Yeah and I don't know, if you want it to be." I answered. "Okay, cool a date then, I'll be at your place on the eleventh. See you then." he replied and strolled down the hallway to his next class. I was really glad he said yes and that it would be our first date!

The rest of the school day went passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I got my lunch and sat down next to Patrick. He smiled and we talked about the date. "Yea there is going to be a limo and a party afterward." I said. "Cool, I can't-" he got caught off. "Hey doll face, love the new look, it's so washed out." Veronica said. She always has to turn a great day into a bad one. I knew that she was up to something fishy. "I've actually overheard your conversation, and came over hear to tell you I'm going to the premiere too. (Whispering) So I'd make sure to be on your best behavior. Bye Patrick." She walked away and I returned talking with Patrick. "You know what, whatever, she can go to the premiere and I could care less." I said. "Good for you Cat, anyways I know that you will look much better than her anyways." He said and smiled. I love his smile, even his eyes, wow. The lunch bell rang and we said our goodbyes and went back to class. The rest of the day went by really slowly and finally the last bell rang. I was out of the classroom in a flash. I ran to my locker, got my stuff and was ready to leave. On my way out I saw James with his car. He offered me a ride home and I took it. He was a great driver, but there was an awkward silence in the car, then he finally spoke up "Cat I have something I really need to tell you..." he trailed off. I looked into his eyes and I saw that something was wrong. He went on "when I woke up this morning there was another note on the door, it had my name on it, and I read it and..." He stopped, I looked into his eyes, it looked like he was about to cry. "I have to go back home, I can't stay here anymore." He said. "Why? What did the note say?" he didn't answer. I looked in the back seat of his car there was his luggage. When we got to my house he just told me to get out of the car. I did and he just said this "I'm so sorry, I can't explain, I just have to go." He drove off. I was so scared, had something happened in his family? Was it something I did? Did he get in trouble? I just made my way to the front door, unlocked it and went inside. The house was dark and I couldn't see anything. The next thing I know I'm grabbed from behind and then I blacked out.


	6. Mystery Man

**Chapter 6**

**Who could have grabbed her from out of now where? Keep reading and find out...**

**Last chapter...Cat got home and the house was dark and someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding against my skull and my vision wasn't very good. The house was still dark and I think I was in my room. I looked around and saw no one. I stood up and made my way to the light switch...it didn't work. _Weird, _I thought to myself. I went to the door and slowly opened it. There was no lights on in the house either. My heart started to beat rapidly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was so scared, plus the thought of someone else being in the house with me. _Stop, stop thinking about that, there is no way someone could have gotten into my house. _I slowly stepped forward, the floor creaked underneath my feet. I made it to the staircase and stopped. I saw a light coming from the kitchen. I had to make up a plan and fast. Should I run for the front door or find out who was in the house. I went down the stairs and once I made it to the bottom, I decided to make a run for the front door. When I reached it...it was locked so I panicked. I ran back up stairs but stopped to the sound of voice "Stop. Don't turn. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to warn you." the voice said. It sounded like a man's voice but I couldn't tell, my heart was beating too loud. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that after, you broke into my house and knocked me out." I replied. "Silence. This week someone is going to pull something on you, just be careful." the man said. "I am leaving now, and I will never return again. Don't tell anyone...about this. Goodbye Catherine." and the man left slamming the door shut. I couldn't turn around my mind said yes but my feet said no. How did he know my name? I was really tired so I went back upstairs and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning with a serious headache. I remembered last night and promised myself that I would not tell anyone. I forgot I had school today, it already was seven, I had ten minutes to get to school. I got dressed and grabbed my skateboard. I sped down the sidewalk at a very high speed. I had to cross the street up ahead so I cut through traffic and almost got hit by a car. I rode up to the entrance of the school, Kay two minutes left. I speeded down the hallways on my board, yeah a couple of kids yelled at me but there was no way I was going to miss first period. The bell rang and I made it in the classroom. "I'm here, I'm here." I said panting. "Yes you are, right on time miss Walker, please take your seat." the teacher said. I was so happy I made it in time although I looked like a complete mess. My hair was in a messy bun, no make up and I didn't realize that this morning I ended up putting on a short dress and jeans. It looked alright considering I was in a rush. First period went by quickly and I went to my locker to get my stuff, when I looked up I saw Patrick standing my my locker. "What's up? You look...great today." he said. "Uh really? Cause I was kind of in a hurry today." i replied. "Yea you do, I like the style you got going on there. Its sort of a rock, preppy thing, it's roceppy." He said. I couldn't help but laugh. I shut my locker and he walked me to class, he held the door oped for me too. He was such a gentlemen. The rest of the day flew by and I'm actually glad I didn't say anything about yesterday, I didn't want to worry him. Also nothing happened today like that man told me. Oh well.

When I went outside it was a beautiful day. I rode my skateboard all the way home. Jamie greeted me at the door. "Hey what's up? Sorry I wasn't here last night I had to do something." "I'm fine and what do you mean? That something shouldn't have taken all night? Where did you stay? Where did you go?" I asked him. "Wow Cat just take a chill pill. I went to visit my grandma, she moved down here just a couple of weekes ago. I had to make sure she was moving in Kay. Plus I slept there, she told me it was too late to drive back to your house. I'm sorry I didn't call or anything it was getting to late. I am truly sorry Catherine." he replied. "Kay then sorry I got all antsy. I just felt lonely last night. I'm sorry for flipping out on you." I said giving him a hug. We went inside the house. I did my homework and took a nap. When I woke up I saw a post-it-note sticking on my forehead. It read 'Gone out shopping be back later. Jamie.' Wow, he actually went shopping without me? I got changed and grabbed my purse. There was no way he was going to have all the fun.

Down town the sidewalks were filled with tourists and children. The shops were flooding with people. I called Jamie on my cell, he said he was at the Sea Shell Shop. I said I'd meet him there. When I went inside I spotted him. We hung out the rest of the time and took some awesome pictures of each other. We went in this one store and found some really cool hats. He tried this one on it was hilarious. "Dude I can't take you seriously in that hat." I told him and we both started cracking up, u until the owner of the store came over and told us to quiet down. We left shortly after. The rest of the night we had a blast. It was so fun just hanging out how it used to be when we were little. It was going up for eleven so we decided to drive back. The rest of the night we stayed up talking about anything and everything. Till we fell asleep around twoish.

**So whatcha think? Review pleaseee.**


	7. Rumors

**Chapter 7**

Today I woke up a little bit earlier than usual because I knew that today was picture retake day. My mom called and left a message on the machine to remind me "remember to dress up honey, and I picked out and outfit for you. It's in my room sitting on the bed, remember to wear it or your not allowed to go to the premiere coming up. I love you honey, stay out of trouble!" (beep) Oh wow, she picked out an outfit for me, this should be interesting. I wet upstairs into her room. OMG it's pink. Yea I like pink but not that much pink. There was a pink ruffle skirt and a pink Cami paired with a short pink coat. There was noway I was going to wear that. So, I got out the sewing machine and went to work. It only took me fifteen minutes to turn this outfit into more of my style.

I walked down the hallways at school and everyones head turned. I knew I looked good, but not that good. "Hey Cat you look good." said Patrick as I made my way to my locker I got out my books and when I look up Patrick was right next to me. "What are you all dressed up for?" he asked. "Oh it's for picture retakes and thanks, you look great too." I answered. He would't stop staring at me, like he was in a trance. We stared into each others eyes for a while until the first bell rang. We went our separate ways till second period. We passed noted the whole time in chemistry. After third period I was called to the gym to get my picture taken. There happen to be a really long line and I was at the end. I decided to go to the restroom to fix myself up. When I went in no one was in there, I went into the stall to text Jamie and see what he was up to. It seems that I had two new text messages. The first one read 'hey went to c grandma b back l8r - Jamie.' OK that's good he told me where he was going but the second one read 'watch yourself today - Viki.' OMG I can't believe it, how did she get my number? I heard footsteps coming so I stood on top of the toilet. Then came in two girls, I recognized one of there voices it was Victoria "Yea my daddy said he was getting me a limo." she said to her friend. "What are you going to do about that Catherine girl?" Her friend asked. "I have plans for here today at lunch and after school, she won't be ruining my night to shine. Anyways she doesn't even know how to dress, did you see her outfit today? Disgusting." Veronica stated. After they left the restroom I came out of the stall almost in tears. I knew that something was going to happen at lunch so I can be prepared. I fixed myself up and went out of the bathroom. The line was shorter and my turn was soon. I took my picture and then heard laughs coming from the hallways. When I left the gym the lockers were covered with pictures of..of..me. They were from that night I pulled that scheme on the pier. They were pictures of me and Jamie. It read..."New girl is a slut". I fled down the halls everyone laughing and pointing. I was so humiliated but more important what would Patrick think. I went to his locker he looked disappointed. "I..It isn't what you think, I didn't go out with him, he's only a friend." I tried to say. "Yeah right Cat, just a friend! What were you doing down at the pier with him? You want to explain even more?" I knew I couldn't because of that letter I got. So I said this "I can't tell you-". "Oh really why is that? You know what I don't even care. Have fun at the premiere by yourself. Maybe your boyfriend would like to go with you." He screamed and stormed down the hallway. I couldn't handle this, I went to my locker got my stuff and left school grounds. I took my car and just drove anywhere. I had to get away. I told myself I'll go back at lunch and make up some kind of lie. I know this isn't like me, but whatever.

After an hour or so I drove back to school, told the office there was a family emergency. They gave me a late slip and told me head to lunch. I wasn't that hungry so I changed into the clothes I bought and went to the cafeteria. When I entered everyone stopped eating and stared. I just walked to and sat at an empty table in the back. When I sat down everyone went back to what they were doing. I couldn't help but look around the room for Patrick, when I didn't see him I knew something was up. I just wanted to disappear. I heard a voice behind me. "Hey are you Kay?" I turned around and it was Nick. "Uh, I saw you run out of school and well now your back." He said sitting down next to me. Why would he want to even talk to me? "I'm just fine, why would you care?" I said. Then he stared my in the eyes as if he wanted to know what was going on. I thought about telling him but, "I can't tell you here, meet me after school at the coffee shop off of fifth avenue. Kay?" I told him and started to get up. "Kay I'll be there around two thirty. Bye." I nodded and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Next chapter you'll have the meeting and the rest of the week. REVIEW!!**


	8. Coffee

**Chapter 8**

**I know its been a long time since I left my last chapter, but here it is.**

The rest of the day past causualy and I didn't really take any note of anything going on around me. I really didn't care anymore. I felt so useless and unwanted. I just wanted to go home and recollect my thoughts, but I knew that I could see Nick and vent out all my feelings. So I walked down to the coffee shop and saw him waiting for me there. He was already sitting at a booth and when he say me he waved and flashed a smile my way. I went and sat across from him. "Hey, you actually waited for me." I said quietly. "Well I figured you wanted to talk, and I've been through something like this too." he replied. He told me about when he lived back in New Jersey, that after him and his brothers became famous everyone at school either loved him or hated him. It sounded like after their first album he got teased and then him and his brothers had to be homeschool after that, because of their next album and their tour that was coming up. I didn't interrupt him whle he was talking. "Then we moved to LA, and than I met you." He smiled and I could see him blushing. "Wow, that' s quite a story, well as you can see, I've moved alot and have people not liking me too. I know that I might be moving sometime soon too. See my mom had to go downtown for a while with her manager and get things sorted out. But after that, she'll say it's time to pack up again, so what's the point in even making friends here?" I said out loud and shouldn't have said the last part. ugh! "Cat, what are you talking about? You have friends here." "Okay name at least three." I challenged him. He started with "number one, Patrick. Number two, that girl you sit next to in bio..." I cut him off "she doesn't count I have to talk to her to get a good grade." "Hey, I'm just naming people here, but at least you have me...and I...don't...uh...want you to leave" he pouted. I was amazed Nick Jonas didn't want me to leave. "So what are you saing Jonas? You actually want me to stay, and finish this last semester of hell?" I replied. He took my hand and said "It'll be tough but I know we can make it through." Oh my gosh, did he say 'we'?


End file.
